Jolly Roger
The 'Jolly Roger '''is the infamous pirate vessel that serves as the home of Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Sharky and Bones. It is the base of operations for Captain Hook and is the only place in Never Land that can be considered "Hook's territory" (other than Hook's Treasure Cave and Skull Rock). Background Unlike how it appears in the first two films the ship has a darker tone as the colors are now red and black stripe sails and a large codfish figure head replacing the skull one from the films. Roles in the series The Jolly Roger first appeared in the episode "Hide the Hideout!",Skully warns Jake and the other that the Jolly Roger is coming to Pirate Island. Captain Hook was determined to uncover the young pirate's hide out and make it his own.After several failures and being cast back into the Never Sea by Jake and his crew efforts to keep Hook at bay, the captain catches a cold.With the assistance of Mr. Smee Captain Hook return back to the Jolly Roger to treat his illness. In the episode "The Old Shell Game", After Izzy discovers a pink polka-dotted shell on Pirate Island beach, she decides to put it on display in her shell collection. Captain Hook also desires the polka-dotted for his own collection,Hook swoop in stealing the shell and fleeing back to the Jolly Roger with Jake and his crew in pursuit with Bucky. In "Bucky Makes a Splash" Captain Hook is setting a course to look for a sunken treasure when the Jolly Roger gets stuck on a rock near Shipwreck Beach.Causing Hook to steal Bucky to continue his treasure hunt.At the end of the episode Jake and his crew regain control of Bucky leaving Hook and Smee a drift on some driftwood rowing back to the Jolly Roger which soon sinks to the bottom of the Never Sea. In the special episode ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns, Peter Pan's Shadow visits the Jolly Roger: the ship of the villainous Captain Hook. There, he bothers Hook and his crew by awakening them from their slumber.Later the shadow reveals itself. This alerts Hook and his crew of Peter's presence in Never Land. The captain plots to capture the shadow and use it as hostage to lure Peter to him. However, the shadow proves to be elusive as a chase leads the pirates to be thrown overboard and the Jolly Roger to be taken over by the shadow. In the special episode Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky, Captain Hook can't sleep and wants Sharky, Bones, and Mr. Smee to read a book to him. But Hook doesn't want to hear any of the stories his crew suggests. Hook wants a story about excitement, so the others keep looking. Mr. Smee finds a books that hadn't been touched in quite a while and dusts it off, and coughs afterwards. Smee notices it's one he hasn't seen before - but it wasn't a book, it was a piece of paper. Hooks wonders what Smee is up too, wanting to know if it is a story worthy of his time. Smee thinks Hook hasn't heard of the story before. Before Smee can read it, Hook grabs it out of his hand. He reads the paper, and reads that The Buccaneer need to take in a race against The Jolly Roger. It also has to start the day after the first full moon of the year. Sharky notices that it would be the next day. If Bucky lost the race, ownership would go to Hook. However, there is still more to read on the paper. It says that Jake and his mates have one last chance to get the ship back. Smee accidentally rips the bottom of the paper and Hook gets it and reads what was on the small part of the paper. Hook thinks it's not important at all. Bones wonders what the race means for them, and Hook says that if his crew wins, Bucky will belong to Hook. Smee thinks that Bucky might not be easy to win in the race, since he has lots of gizmos aboard. Hook then wants new gizmos added to The Jolly Roger. The three crewmen then get ready to build the gizmos for Hook. The next morning, all for prepare for the race and sing a song about having Bucky belonging to Hook. Hook uses every trick in the book and wins the race! But, Jake and his crew might have a way to get Bucky back. With the help of Peter Pan, the young pirates embark on an adventure across Never Land that includes getting past a fire-breathing dragon! With your help, Jake’s crew can save Bucky from the devious Captain Hook. In the episode "Captain Who?,"When Captain Hook gets a whiff of the Forget-Me Flowers he forgets he is the captain of his crew, so Sharky, Bones and Mr. Smee enlist Jake and crew to help jog his memory. The first place the pirates take Hook to get his memory back is the Jolly Roger,at first sight Hook marvel at the ship but, this is short lived as he has no memory of the vessel belonging to him, so Jake and the others take Hook all across Never Land, but nothing seems to work. The sea pups knew that if anything can restore Hook's memory of who he, it is his fear of Tick-Tock the Crocodile. In the episode "Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!," Captain Hook and his crew plan to set sail for Rainbow Falls to find the Splendor Gem. Hook is interrupted by a falcon that swoops down and swipe Captain Hook's hat off his head who was quickly recognized by Mr. Smee as Beatrice Le Beak pet, knowing that Le Beak can't be far behind. Beatrice then appeared by rowboat claiming her ship was wreck, Captain Hook grants Beatrice permission to come aboard when she over hears Hook and his crew going on a treasure hunt for the Splendor Gem she takes commands of Hook's vessel the Jolly Roger leaving Hook, Smee, Sharky and Bones a drift in her rowboat. Luckily, Jake and his crew were sailing nearby and decided to help. Reluctantly Hook excepts the puny pirates help and gave chase to Rainbow Falls were Beatrice Le Beak has abandon ship leaving Fast Claw to watch the ship but the fiendish falcon is tricked by Skully to leave his post allowing Hook and his crew to take command of the Jolly Roger once more. In the episode "Stowaway Ghosts!" ,Jake and his mates help Captain Hook after he accidentally releases three prankster ghosts who vow to never leave the Jolly Roger. In the episode "The Monkey Pirate King" ,King Zongo and his crew of monkey pirates steal the Jolly Roger in order to reach Pirate Island.Meanwhile Hook and his crew arrive on Pirate Island to reclaim the Jolly Roger but are quickly captured in a net.King Zongo mock Hook for his efforts before setting eyes on Pirate Island as his new palace.Hook and his crew soon mange to free themselves form the net and take back the Jolly Roger once more but this is short lived once Hook and his crew notice King Zongo's treasure chest and attempt to take it, only to discover it was merely full of bananas.King Zongo and crew manage to sneak back aboard the Jolly Roger forcing Hook and his crew off the ship, marooned on deserted island in the middle of the Never Sea and at the mercy of Tick-Tock the Crocodile as they sail away. Spin-offs Playing with Skully The Jolly Roger can briefly be seen in the spin-offs intro.In the first episode "Ship Ahoy!" Skully needs the viewers help keeping a lookout for the Jolly Roger approaching Pirate Island.The episode is noticeably the only time the Jolly Roger besides the intro appears in its original design in the spin-off.In the episode "Sailing the Never Sea" Jake and his crew find treasure, but need Skully and the viewers help Bucky sail to the treasure before Hook.In that short the Jolly Roger is given a simple design. Jake's Never Land Pirate School The Jolly Roger appears in the episode "Go, Bucky Go!", Jake teaches the viewer how to sail Bucky to escape from Captain Hook. The Jolly Roger makes a brief appearance in the episode "Flying",Jake and his crew show the viewers how flying is one of there key pirates skills as they escape from Captain Hook, who attempts to capture them but ends up falling off the Jolly Roger into the Never Sea. Printed material The Jolly Roger has regularly appeared in books, various comics, and other printed stories in the series. Video games The Jolly Roger has appeared in an excessive amount of video games and apps. In the the online game "Jake's Heroic Race" based upon the events of Jake Saves Bucky.Bucky has to race against the Jolly Roger. In the the online game "Hook's Cakey Bakey Stack" and "Ready,Set,Hook" the Jolly Roger is featured as a stage.The Jolly Roger is featured in the game "Hook Yer Pirate Name", choosing from the various objects from Hook's ship to the shores of Never Land Captain Hook will give the player there own pirate name. In the online game "Shadow Shenanigans",Peter Pan's Shadow escapes and causes all kind of mischief aboard the Jolly Roger. The Jolly Roger is featured in the online game "Hook Yer Pirate Name",by choosing from the various objects scattered aboard Hook's ship to the shores of Never Land Captain Hook will give the player there own pirate name. In the the online game "Journey Beyond the Never Seas." Jake and Bucky are feature journeying through the vast Never Sea exploring various islands and wonder beyond the shores of Never Land.Occasionally Captain Hook and the Jolly Roger will show up to battle. The Jolly Roger is featured in the "Battle On The Never Sea Disney Junior App Game." It serves as stage during Jake quest to save the Never Sea.Surprisingly Hook and his crew are absent on the stage. Theme parks and other live appearances Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure The Jolly Roger appears in the live stage show after Hook and his crew swipe Cubby's map.Back aboard the Jolly Roger assured of his victory Hook gloats as he and crew sing Captain Hook is a Cranky Crook.After the song Smee tries to inform Hook that the volcano will only reveal itself to a great pirate hero.Hook was well a aware of the legend and demanded Smee point believing that he's the hero.Smee nervously replied he meant Jake,much to Hook's anger. Jake and his crew sneak aboard the Jolly Roger but Hook knew Jake would attempt to reclaim the map.Hook prepared a trap waiting for him.With Jake sealed in a cage with in the Jolly Roger's crows nest Hook's victory was assured until Hook soon hears the ominous ticking of the crocodile's approaching the captain panics about the deck of his ship as he flees to Smee to save him, his bumbling first mate accidentally knocks Hook out cold as he open the door.Unaware of his action Smee believes Hook's taking a nap. Later that evening Izzy,Cubby and Skully sneak back aboard the Jolly Roger to rescue Jake.But Jake informed his mateys Izzy's pixie dust alone won't be able to set him free from the locked cadge.Izzy suggest they summon Peter Pan using her lantern but she also needed a light source bright enough for Peter to see it.Izzy knew Tinker Bell light was bright enough with the assistance of the audience clapping Tink arrives.The young pirates explain the problem to Tinker Bell who agreed to help by acting as a signal beacon. Lastly with the assistance the crowing Peter soar into help free Jake allowing him to return Cubby's map. Jake thanks Peter for freeing him but this is short lived once Smee check up on Captain Hook who finally awaken from unexpected nap earlier.Peter and Hook commence in a sword fight, during the battle Peter also summon his shadow to assist take on Hook.While his shadow kept Hook distracted Peter was able to subdue Hook with a net allowing Jake and his crew to flee back to Bucky before leaving.The Jolly Roger is last seen during the Our Ship Be Better musical number as both ship sail back to Never Land to unlock the treasure hidden inside a mysterious volcano. Gallery The Jolly Roger...jpg F43B2A7CB4EC63634FB40B Large.jpg The_Jolly_Roger.jpg the Jolly Roger01.JPG the Jolly Roger02.JPG TheJollyRoger03.jpg SlinkMom03.jpg The Jolly Roger-Sands of Time.png jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-Hook's cabin.jpg|Hook's cabin Jolly roger and bucky.jpg Jolly_roger_and_bucky-The Mystery of Mysterious Island!.jpg jake-and-the-never-land-pirates- Jolly Roger.jpg jake-and-the-never-land-pirates- Jolly Roger galley.jpg|The Jolly Roger's galley as appears in the series Jolly Roger-Jake's Never Land Rescue.jpg Jolly Roger-Jake's Never Land Rescue02.jpg Smee-Smee-erella01.png Jolly Roger-Nanny Nell.png Hook&Smee-Bucky Makes A Splash.jpg Jolly Roger -Peter's musical pipes.jpg Jake&crew with Peter-Pirate and Princess Adventure.jpg Jolly Roger&Bucky-Nanny Nell.jpg Groupshot-Sleeping Mermaid.jpg Jolly roger deck sleeping area sunrise.png Hook-Old shell Game.jpg Jolly Roger &Bucky -Jake's Never Land Rescue.jpg Jolly Roger &Bucky -Jake Saves Bucky.jpg Jake&crew-hide the hide out.jpg Hook&Smee-Izzy's puzzle box.jpg Hook&Smee-Izzy's puzzle box03.jpg Never Sea Twin Tunnels Jolly Roger.png Hook&crew-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!.jpg JollyRogerBox.jpg The Jolly Roger-First Look and Find book.jpg Pirate Island-First Look and Find book.jpg Aye, Aye Cap'n-Cap'n01.jpg Jolly Roger&Never Land-The Never Rainbow.jpg Jolly Roger Jake.jpg Jolly Roger at night.jpg Jolly roger-Ahoy, Captain Smee!02.jpg Jolly roger-Ahoy, Captain Smee!01.jpg Jolly Roger-Captain Who01.jpg Jolly roger-old shell game02.jpg Hook-It's a Winter Never Land!.jpg Hook&crew-Izzy's Trident Treasure.jpg Jolly Roger-Izzy's Trident Treasure.jpg Jolly Roger-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!.jpg Jolly Roger-Nanny Nell01.jpg Jolly Roger-Nanny Nell02.jpg Jolly Roger-The Singing Stones01.jpg Tick-Tock-Invisible Jake.jpg Jolly Roger-Invisible Jake.jpg Jolly Roger-Invisible Jake03.jpg Jolly Roger-Invisible Jake02.jpg Buglar Bay-Who's a Pretty Bird02.jpg Buglar Bay-Who's a Pretty Bird01.jpg Jolly Roger-Trading Treasures01.jpg Jolly Roger-Princess Power!.jpg Hammer Head-Jake's Royal Rescue02.jpg Jolly Roger-Cubby's Tall Tale.jpg Hook&Tick-Tock- Cubby's Tall Tale01.jpg SmeeSharky&Bones- The Never Land Games02.png Jolly Roger-The Never Land Games01.png NeverSea Twin Tunnel02.jpg The jollyroger-jollyroger.jpg Jolly Roger-Birds of a Feather.jpg Never Dolphins-Treasure Show and Tell!01.jpg Tick -Tock Croc & The Octopus04.jpg Jolly Roger-The Race to Never Peak!02.jpg Jolly Roger-The Race to Never Peak!.jpg Leakey Beak06.jpg Monkey Pirates-The Monkey Pirate King01.jpg Jolly Roger-Bubbly Blue.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest page01.png Never Land &Jolly Roger-Pirate-Sitting Pirates.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!.jpg Peter Pan's Shadow-Peter Pan Returns02.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Ghost Island.jpg Groupshot-Captain Hook's Colossal Collision01.jpg Jolly Roger&Mighty Colossus-Captain Hook's Colossal Collision02.jpg Jolly Roger&Mighty Colossus-Captain Hook's Colossal Collision01.jpg Jolly Roger-Captain Hook's Colossal Collision.jpg Jolly Roger-Cubby-The Never Land Coconut Cook-Off01.jpg Jolly Roger-Cubby's Crabby Crusade.jpg Jolly Roger-Cubby's Crabby Crusade02.jpg Jolly Roger-Monkey Tiki Trouble01.jpg Jolly Roger-Monkey Tiki Trouble02.jpg Jolly Roger&Bucky-Monkey Tiki Trouble01.jpg Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates- Jolly Roger.jpg Jake's Heroic Race.jpg Jolly Roger-playing with Skully intro.jpg Bucky Race-Jake Saves Bucky page.png Hook&Smee-Invisible Jake01.jpg Hook&crew-Invisible Jake09.jpg Tick-Tock-Invisible Jake01.jpg Tick-Tock-Invisible Jake02.jpg Damged Ships.png Skully-Playing with Skully03.jpg Jollyroger-Shadow Shenanigans.jpg Jake-Monkey Tiki Trouble03.jpg SkullyCubby&Izzy-Monkey Tiki Trouble01.jpg Zongo-The Monkey Pirate King35.jpg jolly roger-Treasure of the Pirate Mummy's Tomb01.jpg Hook&crew-Hideout…It's Hook!15.jpg Jolly Roger-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!.jpg Jolly Roger-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!02.jpg Jolly Roger-The Lost and Found Treasure01.jpg Pirate Island&Jolly Roger-Hook-Minotaur Mix-Up!01.jpg Jolly Roger-The Forbidden City03.jpg Jolly Roger-The Forbidden City02.jpg Jolly Roger-The Forbidden City01.jpg Jakemapscroll.png El Blanco-Captain Quixote22.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote21.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote03.jpg El Blanco-Captain Quixote02.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Escape from Ghost Island01.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Escape from Ghost Island02.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Escape from Ghost Island03.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Escape from Ghost Island04.jpg Ghost Island-Escape From Ghost Island.jpg Ships-Battle On The Never Sea.jpg Ships-Peter Pan's 100 Treasures!02.jpg Jake-Peter Pan's 100 Treasures!03.jpg Ships-Peter Pan's 100 Treasures!01.jpg Jolly Roger-Magical Mayhem!01.jpg Jolly Roger-Magical Mayhem!02.jpg Jolly Roger-Magical Mayhem!03.jpg Hook-Magical Mayhem!04.jpg Jolly Roger-Magical Mayhem!04.jpg Jolly Roger-Magical Mayhem!05.jpg Jolly Roger-Magical Mayhem!06.jpg Jolly Roger-The Golden Dragon01.jpg Golden Dragon-The Golden Dragon11.jpg Jolly Roger-The Golden Dragon02.jpg Jolly Roger-The Golden Dragon03.jpg Shipwreck beach-Jake´s Story Quest01.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Heroic Race09.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Jake's Heroic Race05.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Jake's Heroic Race04.jpg Hook&Smee-Jake's Heroic Race03.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Heroic Race05.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Jake's Heroic Race02.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Jake's Heroic Race01.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Jake's Heroic Race03.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Heroic Race01.jpg Bucky-Jake's Heroic Race01.jpg Tic-toc-Jake's Heroic Race.jpg Jolly Roger-Stowaway Ghosts.jpg Jolly Roger-Grandpa Bones.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Captain Buzzard to the Rescue!02.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Captain Buzzard to the Rescue!01.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Captain Buzzard to the Rescue!03.jpg Smee-Smee-erella06.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Smee-erella!01.jpg Groupshots-Grandpa Bones05.jpg HookBones&Grandpa Bones-Grandpa Bones15.jpg Groupshots-Grandpa Bones04.jpg ships-The Great Never Sea Conquest01.jpg Hook-Jake Saves Bucky09.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Jake Saves Bucky01.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Jake Saves Bucky02.jpg Groupshot-Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!01.jpg Hook&Smee-Cubby's Goldfish11.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Cubby's Goldfish02.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Cubby's Goldfish01.jpg Jolly Roger-Captain Scrooge03.jpg Jolly Roger-Captain Scrooge01.jpg Jolly Roger-Captain Scrooge02.jpg Levels-Hook Yer Pirate Name.jpg The Jolly Roger-Hook Yer Pirate Name.jpg SmeeSharky&Bones-Hook Yer Pirate Name.jpg Smee-Ahoy, Captain Smee!04.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Ahoy, Captain Smee!01.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Ahoy, Captain Smee!03.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Ahoy, Captain Smee!02.jpg Jake&crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee!10.jpg Jake&crew-Ahoy, Captain Smee!09.jpg Jolly Roger-Ahoy, Captain Smee!01.jpg Jolly Roger-Shadow Shenanigans02.jpg Peter's Shadow-Shadow Shenanigans.jpg Team Treasure Chest-Shadow Shenanigans.jpg Jolly Roger-Shadow Shenanigans.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest page05.jpg Jolly Roger-Captain Quixote01.jpg jollyroger-The Golden Hook01.jpg jollyroger-The Golden Hook02.jpg jollyroger-The Golden Hook03.jpg Hook&Jake-Journey Beyond the Never Seas03.jpg Hook&Jake-Journey Beyond the Never Seas02.jpg Hook&Jake-Journey Beyond the Never Seas01.jpg jollyroger-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!01.jpg Zongo-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!79.jpg Sharky&Bones-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!04.jpg Zongo-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!83.jpg Zongo-Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!75.jpg Jake-Captain Hook's Last Stand!20.jpg FP Brands- Jake Pirate Ship concept art.jpg Jolly Roger-Night of the Golden Pumpkin01.jpg Jake&crew-Night of the Golden Pumpkin07.jpg Bucky Makaes A Splash!06.jpg Trivia * The Jolly Roger is named after the national flag of the pirates. Category:Pirate ships Category:Transportation